Closet
by Ckonny Nickole
Summary: "Tic toc. El reloj de afuera siempre tan ruidoso…como tú" NaruSasu


_Hola!_ _Quisiera poner corazones y esas cosas pero como fanfiction no deja, pues meh :v ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado tiempo y espero que estén todos bien. Les cuento que me cambié de casa y eso influyó mucho en que volviera a escribir (porque no tenía internet y no tenía nada más que hacer), y también porque una personilla estuvo como mosquilla zumbándome a mi alrededor palabras de ánimo para que siguiera escribiendo y esa persona es_ _ **LOBO**_ _, a quien le dedico el fanfic ;; Muchas gracias por animarme y por la portada de regalo que me diste *sobs*_

 _Espero que les guste este One Shot rapidito, y de trama un poco rara :'v_

 **Aclaraciones: El fanfic está escrito en primera persona y por eso la cursiva.**

 **-Publiqué este fanfic minutos antes en Amor Yaoi.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Closet.**_

" _Tic toc. El reloj de afuera siempre tan ruidoso… como tú."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Años, son años los que llevo encerrado de esta forma. Solo._

 _Empecé de niño bajo el pretexto que me asustaban los gritos de mis padres lastimándose entre sí. Y ahora después de mucho, a pesar de esos gritos ya se extinguieron, sigo aquí._

 _Salir por breves momentos del día es tan frustrante, casi una tortura. Si tan solo el cuarto de baño y la cocina no estuvieran tan lejos, seria todo mejor._

—Sasuke, la puerta estaba abierta otra vez ¿Estás bien?

 _Asiento con la cabeza en respuesta consciente de que Kushina no puede verme, pero espero que ella me entienda sin la necesidad de ello._

—Sasuke — _Repite—_ Sabes que no puedo entenderte si…

 _Bajo ruidosamente la cremallera del bolsillo de una chaqueta para interrumpirla._

—Entiendo _—Escucho que dice. El suspiro resignado que vino después hace que me abrece aún más a mis rodillas mientras pesadamente recargo la espalda en la puerta de madera de mi escondite —_ Traje el almuerzo— _Dice ella después de un rato—_ Porque de seguro no fuiste a comprar nada ttebane.

 _Sé que ella no espera realmente una respuesta de mi parte por lo que me callo esperando a que se fuera pronto. Tal como sucedió angustiantes minutos después._

 _Pero el ruido de los pasos alejándose es tranquilizador, ¿Sabes?_

 _Abro la puerta del estrecho closet y salgo poco a poco de él mientras con la mirada busco algún ser invisible que escondido me observa sin que me dé cuenta._

 _Nada._

 _Puedo comer en paz y luego volver a entrar al closet minutos después, adoptando la misma posición que llevaba hace horas._

 _¿Sorpresa?_

 _¿Por qué sientes eso?_

 _No considero que el hecho de que alguien viva escondido en su closet, solo y silencioso como su propio escondite sea algo demasiado extraño._

 _Es obscuro, lo admito. Pero me gusta._

 _No veo ni escucho algo que no quisiese saber, como a mi madre siendo golpeada por mi padre por ejemplo. No, no veo nada como eso desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Solo soy yo, el olor a naftalina que desprende algún abrigo viejo que perteneció a un miembro de mi familia y el tacto de diferentes materiales con los que fueron confeccionadas las prendas colgadas en este lugar. Nada más._

 _Espero que la vecina vuelva pronto a buscar la bandeja que trajo para que así pueda pensar a gusto y dejar de andar tan expectante. No es que la odie, o me moleste. De no ser por ella no estaría vivo de seguro, ya que es la única que se preocupó por mí después de que mis padres terminaran por destruirse entre sí._

 _Kushina siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de mi madre, y lo sigue siendo aun después de que ella ya no existe en este mundo._

 _Ah, me gusta esto. Como todo está oscuro y silencioso aunque…_

 _Es interesante como todo cambia cuando salgo por la puerta en la que recargo mi espalda. Afuera, en la que antes era mi habitación que usaba a menudo, todo es encegadoramente brillante y escandaloso. A veces cuando me aburro, siento la necesidad de salir y quedarme más tiempo allí, sin salir de casa, solo en sus rincones un par de minutos para tener más cosas que recordar cuando vuelva a encerrarme aquí, ¿Será que estoy desarrollando algún tipo de miedo a olvidar como era el mundo exterior? De todas formas, ¿Qué importa eso?_

 _Tic toc, estoy seguro que lo único que jamás olvidaré, así pasen años será la forma y el ruido del reloj. Ese que sé que está en la pared de al frente._

 _Podrá sonar extraño pero, por alguna razón, sé que ese objeto es el único que me mantiene cuerdo y me recuerda que estoy vivo en medio de esta oscuridad._

 _El día que ya no escuche esas manecillas moverse y chocar desesperadamente contra los números que marcan la hora, sabré entonces que yo ya no existo, y la oscuridad en la que me escondo es en realidad el reflejo de mi tormentosa vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kushina no volvió después de hace tiempo. No sé exactamente los días, solo estoy consciente que cuando comí esa vez la ventana dejaba entrar el sol y hace una hora atrás cuando volví a salir pero esta vez al baño el sol ya se había ido._

 _Mi estómago dice que fue hace mucho tiempo._

 _¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Espero de verdad que no. Extraño sus visitas._

 _Lo bueno es que ya no tendré que preocuparme del hecho de que alguien más esté en la casa._

 _Un momento, ¿Es esa la puerta? Detengo mis pensamientos y escucho con atención._

 _Pasos, son pasos los que se acercan y merodean por toda la casa como perdidos._

 _Esa no es Kushina. Ella siempre que viene solo sigue un camino fijo y si es que viene a limpiar me avisa con anticipación. Contengo la respiración, ¿Será que es un ladrón?_

—Donde… — _Escucho que dice alguien. Un hombre, ha pasado tiempo desde que escucho otra voz que no sea la de mi vecina o la mía, es raro y me eriza la piel—_ ¿Dónde se supone que está … ¡OH!

 _Abro los ojos con sorpresa y pestañeo casi con el mismo asombro que esa voz que se acerca y sé que está en la misma habitación que yo._

—Hey — _Dice y reconozco la duda en su timbre de voz. Me encojo y evito hacer ruido para no revelar que estoy aquí—_ ¿Hay alguien de verdad aquí? ¿Aló~?

 _Siento como se acerca al closet, a mí. Frunzo el ceño incomodo al sentir un golpeteo en la madera de la puerta mientras esa voz escandalosa decía aun dudando._

—Hey, ¿Hay alguien? Rayos esto es una locura, no sé por qué le hago caso a…

— ¡NO!

 _Me cubro la boca al instante reprendiéndome por mi desliz. Grité, como hacía tiempo no lo había hecho y todo por culpa de este idiota. Apenas sentí que abría la puerta del closet no pude evitarlo._

— ¡¿EH?! — _Escucho su grito de sorpresa y yo me precipito a sujetar del otro lado la puerta para evitar que la abriera y así cerrarla otra vez._

 _No recuerdo haber sentido mi corazón latir de esta forma desde hace años._

—Mentira, mentira, ¡Debe ser mentira! _— ¿Qué rayos es mentira?-—_ ¡¿De verdad hay alguien en el closet?! Wow ¡Hey! ¿Tú eres entonces Sasuke?

 _Mi nombre dicho por esa voz ruidosa me pone aún más nervioso que antes por lo que no puedo evitar sostenerme aún más de la puerta para evitar que este extraño sujeto entre._

— ¡Oye, responde! ¡Sé que estás ahí, teme! ¡Voy a entrar si no me respondes!

 _Frunzo el ceño disgustado y le doy lo que quiere con tal de que me deje en paz_ — ¿Qué?

 _Silencio. La fuerza que ejercía contraria a la mía ya no estaba por lo que creo que el intento de abrir la puerta por parte del otro se detuvo. No me gusta esto, ¿Por qué hay un desconocido en mi casa? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora y por qué no se larga?_

—Entonces, ¿Si eres Sasuke? — _Escucho que pregunta después de unos malditos segundos._

—Lo soy — _Confirmo por lo bajo_ — Ahora vete.

 _Silencio otra vez. ¿Será que se irá?_

 _Siento la nueva presión sobre la madera de la puerta como si él se estuviera inclinando y recargándose en esta._

— ¿No sales de ahí enserio?

 _Ni siquiera quiero ponerme a pensar en el hecho de que parecía que este tipo sabía demasiado sobre mí al parecer. No, maldición, solo quiero que se vaya. Me pone nervioso._

 _No respondo y la presión del otro lado de la madera se incrementa._

—Lo siento, sé que no es asunto mío 'ttebayo, pero, mi mamá me pidió que te diera un recado y… ¡Agh! ¡Enserio! ¡Sal de ahí, me desespera estar hablándole a una pared! ¡Hey!

 _Golpea todo lo que quieras la puerta no te dejaré entrar, ni mucho menos yo saldré._

— ¡¿Si quiera me estas escuchando?! — _Reviro los ojos y bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta con la que suelo responder a Kushina en afirmación—_ ¿Eso es un sí? Mierda, Sasuke, seas quien seas, háblame 'ttebayo, ¡Es urgente!

 _Es un estúpido insoportable._

— ¿Quién es tu madre? _—_ _Pregunté fingiendo intriga recordando sus palabras anteriores._

— Entonces no vas a salir, eh… teme _—_ _Refunfuña malhumorado—_ Kushina, la vecina. _—_ _Responde por fin y yo abro la boca en sorpresa._

— Oh… _—_ _Exclamo. No sabía que ella tenía un hijo. Aunque en realidad, no sé nada de ninguno de los vecinos de este edificio._

— Está enferma y no podrá venir así que yo seré quien vendrá a verte hasta que ella se reponga _—_ _Eso en su tono de voz, ¿Es resignación? —_ Me llamo Naruto ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pensé que eras un niño cuando mi mamá nos explicó de este raro comportamiento tuyo de vivir en el closet pero tu voz no parece ser de…

— Veinte.

— ¿Qué? Tengo la oreja pegada a esta maldita puerta y sigo sin escucharte maldición, ¡Habla más fuerte!

— Veinte _—_ _Repito más alto y luego suspiro—_ Tengo veinte años, gracias por avisarme ¿Te puedes ir ya?

 _Lo que menos quiero en este momento es una persona nueva, desconocida, juzgándome innecesariamente._

— ¿Tienes veinte años y te encierras en tu closet como niño chiquito? _—_ _Y ahí está. Juzgándome como dije que lo haría._

— ¿Te importa? Largo. Usuratonkachi.

— Oye, tranquilo, no te estoy…

 _Me molesta, me molesta. —_ ¡Largo! ¡No sabes nada de mí y no me importa saber nada de ti! ¡Largo Naruto, piérdete!

 _La presión en la puerta se desvanece a los pocos segundos después. Solo oigo su suspiro, y como se aleja un poco y luego titubea volviendo pocos pasos hacia mí como si quisieras añadir algo. No quiero oírlo, Naruto._

 _Solo vete ya._

— Sasuke….

 _Déjame solo._

—… Lo siento…

 _No importa. Solo vete._

— Volveré mañana.

 _¿Para qué? Quise preguntar pero no lo hice porque quiero que te vayas. No quiero alargar esta visita inoportuna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué es ser feliz? Lo he olvidado como la mayoría de las emociones existentes._

 _¿Será una sonrisa la felicidad? ¿El querer quedarte cerca de alguien? No lo sé, pero hoy no puedo dejar de pensar en eso desde que soñé por primera vez en años._

 _Es incómodo. Soñé que había muchos colores a mí alrededor y un montón de sonidos diferentes, no solamente el de las manecillas de un reloj._

 _Alguien me hablaba y me decía, "Sasuke, ¿Te gusta esto? ¿O esto?" mientras me mostraba una serie de cosas cuyo nombre ya olvidé. Lo que no olvido es aquella voz, idéntica a la del tipo de ayer._

 _Se sentía bien. Debe ser a causa de que hace años no he tenido una conversación con alguien lo que provocó que mi mente imaginara algo más que solo oscuridad y sonidos de telas rosándose contra mi piel._

 _¿Será afuera tan hermoso como lo era en mi sueño?_

 _No, de seguro solo es una ilusión. Afuera es igual de oscuro y terrible, además, me ordenaron nunca salir de aquí._

 _Me ordenaron nunca haber visto nada._

 _Pasarán años y yo obedientemente en contra de mis deseos lo haré._

 _¿Qué hora serán? Muero de hambre. Kushina no vendrá, ¿Cómo se encendía la estufa? ¿Qué fue lo último que cociné en ella? Acaricio una chaqueta de piel natural mientras pienso y me preparo mentalmente para salir, algo que suele llevarme horas._

 _Oh, la puerta se abre y unos pasos se acercan a mí, ¿Quién es? No puedo evitar ponerme tenso y sujetar la puerta del closet para que nadie pueda abrirla y encontrarme._

— Sasuke _—_ _Esa voz chillona está de vuelta. ¿Por qué se me revuelve el estómago al oírla? —_ Traje ramen 'ttebayo. _—_ _Anuncia alegre mientras escucho en sonido de la bandeja metálica, que siempre trae Kushina, posarse en el suelo—_ No sé qué cosas te gustan así que traje esto ¡Y también traje para mí para que comamos juntos!

 _Mi mano, que antes sujeta la puerta desde dentro flaquea y cae perezosamente por la madera. Pestañeo._

—¿Estás ahí, Sasuke?

 _Trago saliva y me precipito a dar un golpecito a la puerta en respuesta cuando siento que algo se recarga contra esta._

— ¿No comerás? _—_ _No respondo—_ ¿Quieres que meta la bandeja dentro del closet?

— Comeré cuando te vayas.

 _Suspiras como pidiendo paciencia. No me importa ser rudo con esta persona, Kushina debió haberle dicho que no me gustaba hablar con nadie._

— Anda, Sasuke. _—_ _Dice entonces—_ Quiero que nos llevemos bien 'ttebayo. Come conmigo, ¡Está delicioso!

 _Por el olor que se escurre por los pequeños orificios de la puerta sé que está delicioso y mi estómago piensa lo mismo porque suena bochornosamente._

— Tienes hambre, teme. Sal a comer, deja de hacerte el difícil.

— El que se hace el difícil eres tú. Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie, estúpido.

 _La madera cruje a causa de una gran presión sobre ella. —_ ¿Qué…?

— Recargué la espalda, no te preocupes _—_ _Me responde_ _tranquilamente quizás sabiendo lo ansioso que estaba—_ Quiero llevarme bien contigo, Sasuke teme. También tengo veinte años 'ttebayo. Seamos amigos, ne.

 _¿Amigos? ¿Para qué quiero yo eso?_

 _Él comienza a hablar antes de que si quiera pueda responderle algo. Es tan insistente._

 _Pero de alguna forma, escuchar mi nombre dicha por una voz nueva y diferente me hace sentir extrañamente cálido._

— Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte pero estoy más preocupado porque comas. No quiero irme y quiero que comas, ¿Qué hacemos? _—_ _Ya noté que no te irás fácilmente idiota._

 _Suspiro ruidosamente para hacerte notar mi frustración._

— Acerca la bandeja a la puerta _—_ _Ordeno con la voz algo temblorosa._

— ¿Eh? ¡Ya! _—_ _Me avisa seguido del sonido de la bandeja deslizándose cerca hasta quedar frente a donde estoy._

— Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Hum? ¿Para qué?

— Cierra los ojos _—_ _Repito_.

— O-oye… créeme que es mucho más incómodo para mí que para ti esto. ¿Cómo sé que no eres en realidad un asesino en serie o algo que se está ocultando en el closet?

 _Eso es divertido. Sin querer rio suavemente. Me cubro la boca sorprendido, acallándome._

— ¡¿TE ESTAS RIENDO DE MI?! ¡BASTARDO!

 _Mis mejillas se calientan, ¿Estoy sonrojándome? ¿Qué demonios?_

— ¿Cerraste los ojos? – _Insisto dejando de lado el tema._

— Si ya, teme. – _Resoplas._

 _Mi pecho siente la presión de mi corazón latiendo acelerado. Tragó con dificultad y lentamente, abro un poco la puerta del closet y de forma igual de lenta saco la mano con la mirada fija en la bandeja frente mío._

 _Es muy grande, rayos. Tendré que sacar la otra mano si es que la quiero entrar._

— Si abres los ojos te mataré _—_ _Advierto sacando la mitad del cuerpo para afuera y sostengo la bandeja. Haces un ruido gracioso en respuesta._

 _No sé por qué. No debí hacerlo. Quizás porque quería comprobar que no estabas viendo volteé el rostro a ti y te vi. Ahí sentado, recargado en la puerta como dijiste que estabas, con un tazón de ramen humeante entre tus manos y los párpados temblorosos como si aguantaras las ganas de querer abrirlos, ¿O tendrás miedo en realidad de lo que pueda hacerte?_

— ¿Ya? _—_ _Preguntas sacándome de mi estupor. Rápidamente me vuelvo a meter en el closet y cierro la puerta avisándote que ya estaba todo bien. —_ ¿Vas a comer ahí adentro? ¿No es incómodo? Debe estar oscuro y lleno de arañas. Agh…

— Hum…

 _Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que arañas. Como el hecho de porqué tu pelo es tan dorado y tu ropa de ese color naranja es tan brillante como pareces ser todo lo que te rodea. ¿O eres tú quién ilumina?_

— Eres muy callado. El silencio no me gusta nada _—_ _Alegas—_ ¿No te gustaría más movimiento o algo 'ttebayo? ¿Qué haces para divertirte ahí adentro?

— Nada.

— ¿Solo te quedas en silencio?

— Si

— ¿Por qué?

 _No lo sé. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello en realidad, solo sé que lo llevo haciendo por tanto tiempo que la sola idea de escuchar algo más que no sea el ruidoso reloj de afuera me molesta. Aunque ahora, con Naruto aquí, no me parece tan molesto en realidad._

 _Sorbo los fideos del ramen, no recordaba su sabor. Cierro los ojos mientras mastico y escucho como tú comes también del otro lado de la puerta esperando mi respuesta que no te daré. Tarareas algo por lo bajo y yo me pierdo en ese ritmo mientras como._

 _¿Por qué me siento tan a gusto de repente?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tic toc. El reloj de afuera siempre tan ruidoso… como tú._

 _Desde hace dos días, cuando "almorzamos" juntos que no dejas de venir a la misma hora para comer juntos trayendo cada vez más cosas para comer diciendo que piensas quedarte más tiempo porque no le gusta pensar en que me la paso todo el día solo sin hacer nada._

 _No es así Naruto. Desde el primer día que me entretengo pensando en el color de tu cabello, lo ruidosa que es tu voz, y lo exasperante que es tu personalidad._

 _Los días dejaron de parecerme tan eternos de la nada, y mis visitas contadas al baño toman más tiempo pues repentinamente, afuera, donde puedo ver colores y cosas diferentes, y no solo dependo de mi olfato y tacto, me parece interesante._

 _Pero no por eso menos inquietante._

— Esto es muy dulce _—_ _Digo al probar ese postre que en realidad no sé qué es pues no puedo ver nada en mi acostumbrada oscuridad del closet. No me gusta._

— ¿Qué? Mentira, está bien. Sasuke. Tú eres el amargado _—¿A qué se supone que viene eso?_

— Hmp.

— No te gustan las cosas dulces entonces. Aish, eres tan complicado.

 _Complicado, no me considero alguien complicado._

— Ne, Sasuke, escucha _—_ _Dices con emoción por lo que llamas mi atención de inmediato._

 _¿Qué será aquello que parece que tienes tantas ganas de mostrarme? Mastico el dulce de sabor muy azucarado mientras espero, pendiente de que tu peso sobre la puerta no desaparezca. Me tranquiliza saber que no te mueves de ahí y ya no haces el intento por entrar o verme como antes._

 _Un sonido extraño llega a mis oídos mientras tú preguntas._

— ¿Sabes qué es?

— ¿Una guitarra? _—_ _Respondo con dudas._ _Es verdad que he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida encerrado pero aún hay cosas que recuerdo de niño. Es imposible olvidar el instrumento que mi hermano solía tocar antes de irse al extranjero._

— ¡Sí! – _Afirmas antes de comenzar a tocar una melodía tranquila_ , _suave, casi triste._

 _Música. No recordaba que era la música. Debería molestarme esas vibraciones que salen de tu guitarra pero la verdad es que no me importa. Cierro los ojos y me recargo en la madera escuchándote más atento._

— ¿Te gusta? _–Preguntas suavemente. Tu voz mezclándose con la melodía que tocas._

— Es raro… - _Respondo sin titubear, perdido en la tranquilidad que me causa esa canción. Pareciera como si quisieras decirme algo._

— Debe ser porque no estás acostumbrado a oír muchas cosas. Las ventanas siempre están cerradas, y tú te la pasas en el closet. Llevo tres días aquí y aun no puedo verte 'ttebayo…

— ¿Para qué quieres verme?

— No sé… _— ¿A qué viene esa respuesta? —_ Solo siento la necesidad de querer ayudarte.

— No necesito ayuda.

 _La canción, las notas, los colores brillantes y pasteles que se visualizan en mi cabeza al escuchar cambian a tonalidades más frías como tu melodía. ¿Estas queriendo decirme algo verdad? ¿Por qué siento de repente que mis sentidos se pierden y mis ojos arden? ¿Qué es esto?_

— Creo que yo si la necesito _… —_ _Escucho que dices._

 _Y no lo entiendo. No entiendo el agua que cae de mis ojos y porqué esta pica en mi rostro._

— Esta melodía es tan triste como tú. Sasuke.

 _Lo sé, lo entiendo._

—¿Por qué te escondes del mundo? ¿Qué estas ocultando?

 _¿Te irás? ¿Te estas despidiendo? Si no es así, ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? ¿Será que Kushina ya se recuperó y tú ya no tienes que volver? No entiendo por qué alguien quisiera saber más de una persona rara que apenas acaba de conocer._

 _Al igual que no entiendo por qué yo estoy llorando sin sentido ahora mismo._

— ¿Tienes alguna deformidad o algo así? _—_ _Dices en medio de una risita mientras siento tus dedos tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra. Pero tu voz es tan apagada ahora mismo._

— ¿Y si es así? _—_ _Me atrevo a preguntarte mientras tu guitarra le sigue cantando a mi tristeza._

 _Tú callas y yo sollozo cayendo en cuenta, que estamos tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Como todo en mi vida._

 _Mis padres, mi vida entera desperdiciada por el miedo._

 _Mi única entretención, un reloj de pared y unos abrigos colgados en este closet que no me deja ver nada._

 _Es tan triste._

— _No importaría. Sasuke —_ _Respondes entonces—_ _No importaría porque seguirías siendo tú…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No me gusta esa canción, es demasiado alegre._

 _Naruto tomó la costumbre de dejar la radio encendida cada vez que se va. El volumen es bajo porque así se lo pedí y apenas logro distinguir la letra de la canción pues parece murmullo._

 _Me entretengo. Mis días ya no son tan oscuros._

 _A veces tarareo la canción de la radio mientras toco los abrigos del closet descubriendo que hay muchos más de los que creí siempre._

 _Naruto no ha venido en todo el día, ¿Será que algo le sucedió? Lo extraño y me pone inquieto no saber de él. Nuestra extraña relación se volvió aún más extraña desde que él me preguntó qué era lo que estaba escondiendo._

 _Siempre noto como te quedas muchos segundos callado entre respuestas, como si te preguntarás a ti mismo si lo que quieres decirme está bien, o no. ¿Quizás sentirás culpa al pensar en que podría haberme sentido mal al recordarme que tenía una condición que me aislaba del resto? Idiota._

 _Era mentira._

 _Si vuelves te diré la verdad, pero aparece._

 _El sonido del reloj ya no me es tan interesante ahora que estás tú, Naruto._

 _Pasan las horas entre canción y canción, ni siquiera he tenido las ganas de pasearme sin sentido al baño. Quiero permanecer encerrado aquí, como siempre. Esperando a que vuelvas._

 _El locutor de la radio anuncia que es de noche y se acaba la programación, ¿Es así? ¿Se terminó el día y tú no estás? ¿Debería salir y buscarte? Tengo las ganas, juro que sí, pero me paraliza el cuerpo de solo pensar en salir de mi casa, del closet._

 _¿Qué es eso? ¿Es la puerta? Es un sonido débil que distingo a lo lejos, ¿Serás tú?_

— Sasuke…

 _Lo es. ¿Qué tiene tu voz?_

— Sasuke… perdóname. Yo… Mi mamá…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

 _Esto está mal. Este no parece ser el Naruto que yo conozco. Tu siempre suenas feliz para mí, ¿Por qué ahora no es así?_

— _Ella… —_ _Siento como te recargas en tu lugar de siempre—_ Casi se muere, le dio un ataque repentino y en todo el día no supimos nada, el doctor no nos quería decir pero… _—_ _Siento tu voz quebrada y me duele. Pasan segundos y tu continuas—_ Está bien, Sasuke.Eso es lo que importa.

" _Ella está bien"_ _¿Quién fue el que dijo eso alguna vez en mi vida? Me cubro la boca y evito decir cualquier cosa. Su madre está bien, que bueno._

 _Su preocupación por ella me es tan… agonizante._

 _Él estaba preocupado ¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Cómo estuviste tú aquella vez?_

— Sasuke… _—_ _Dices y yo te escucho con la voz de otra persona—_ ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Quieres mucho a tu madre? _—_ _Pregunté en un murmullo._

— ¡Por supuesto 'ttebayo! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

 _Nudo. Mi garganta es un nudo._

 _Por supuesto que un hijo quiere a sus padres…_

 _Me tambaleó sintiendo la respiración agitada mientras una escena recorre mi cabeza perturbada._

 _Mi madre, era orgullosa y mi padre le gustaba siempre tener el control sobre ella._

 _Eso fue lo que provocó que se lastimaran._

— Sasuke…

— Yo la quería… _—_ _Dije, más para mí mismo que para otra persona—_ Tú estás tan preocupado y yo solo pude quedarme aquí…

— ¿Qué tienes? _—_ _Siento que golpeas la puerta, y no me importa._

— Él dijo que yo no había visto nada… _—_ _El recuerdo más doloroso y la razón por la que estoy en este lugar pasa por mi cabeza mareándome. Las ganas de vomitar se hacen presentes y el pánico que antes sentía por cualquier movimiento cerca de este closet vuelve de forma aterradora—_ Dijo que no tenía que salir de aquí… que nunca lo hiciera… _—_ _Es cierto, me ordenaron quedarme aquí y por eso lo hago._

 _Me ordenaron a esconderme y aquí sigo después de años._

 _La puerta del closet se abre y mi cabeza queda sin nada, pero aun consciente._

 _El sonido de la señal de radio yéndose desaparece._

 _Unos brazos me rodean en medio de la oscuridad mientras con voz suave y preocupada me preguntan._

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? Sasuke… dímelo…

 _Naruto…_

 _¿Cómo es que entraste tanto que no me di cuenta?_

 _Me aferro a ti, disfrutando de esa cercanía que no he tenido en años y a la cual he rehuido. Estas en mi lugar secreto, ¿Qué importa?_

 _Nadie tiene más derecho a compartirlo conmigo que tú._

 _Por lo menos eso es lo que siento en este momento._

— Mi padre… cuando niño _—_ _Conté recargando la frente tímidamente en lo que creo que es tu hombro—_ Solía discutir con mi madre, entonces… yo me encerraba aquí para no escucharlos… Un día salí _—_ _No podré olvidar nunca ese día. Si he dejado de soñar con él es porque ya no podría estar más muerto por dentro—_ La única vez que salí de aquí… mi padre asfixió a mi madre… y me ordenó volver a donde siempre y quedarme callado…

— Mierda… Sasuke, ¡¿Dónde está él?! _—_ _Me aferras de los hombros y me sacudes. No puedes verme por la oscuridad de este lugar pero siento tus ojos fijos en mí._

— Él… _-Mi voz decae y pareciera que me desmayaría en cualquier momento-_ Se suicidó… en mi habitación mientras yo estaba aquí…

 _Pareciera como si todo cobrara tanto sentido de repente._

 _Como si esos brazos que me acogen ahora con fuerza estuvieran esperando para consolarme en este momento._

 _Me acaricias la espalda, sin ningún miedo. Me recargo en ti y siento tu corazón latir tan fuerte que me asusta._

— Tranquilo… Sasuke, yo estoy aquí _—_ _Dices sin saber siquiera que decir para ayudarme—_ Mierda, no debí… yo… no debí molestar e insistir nunca…

— Naruto… _—_ _Temo preguntar, pero debo saberlo—_ ¿Tú te irás como ellos también?

— ¡DIABLOS, NO!

 _Me gustaría creer que eso es verdad. No quiero salir de aquí…_

 _Por miedo a que tú te vayas también._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El día es tan brillante. Mis ojos no están acostumbrados a tanta luz._

 _Mi visita diaria al baño la alargué aún más a propósito. Después de lo de ayer, después que Naruto se fuera del closet pidiendo un sinfín de disculpas, me he sentido terriblemente inquieto en ese lugar que no pude evitar escaparme de ahí un momento._

 _¿Qué será? Quizás el hecho de que otra persona compartió ese espacio conmigo aunque sea por unos minutos cortos._

 _Aun así, extraño ese calor extraño que irradia el cuerpo de Naruto. ¿Será que tendré la oportunidad de volver a sentir su abrazo?_

 _Como respuesta, sigilosamente, siento como me rodean desde atrás y yo agitado respondo volteándome para golpear a quien fuera que me está sujetando deteniéndome en seco al reconocer tu cabello, el color de tu piel. Pero nada de eso se compara al color de tus ojos que irradian tanta luz como tu persona._

 _Incómodo. Y tu enorme sonrisa que formas como idiota mientras abres los ojos tan sorprendido como yo mismo es aún más incómodo._

— Eres tú… _—_ _Murmuras y me aprietas con más fuerza. Me remuevo en tus brazos sintiendo el corazón demasiado acelerado como para no preocuparme._

— Déjame, ¡Naruto, idiota! _—_ _Grité alarmado y me suelto de su agarre para esconderme en el closet otra vez._

 _Escucho sus pasos acercarse y agarro la puerta del otro lado para que no pueda entrar._

 _Siento el rostro demasiado caliente, ¿Qué es esto?_

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Déjame entrar, 'ttebayo!

— ¡NO!

— ¡AGH! ¡DÉJAME VERTE OTRA VEZ!

— ¡¿PARA QUÉ?!

 _Esperaba una respuesta indignada y algo brusca, no que te callaras de la nada._

 _¿Por qué te callas idiota?_

— ¡Agh! ¡Solo quiero verte! ¡O déjame entrar!

 _Antes de que siquiera pudiese responder jalas la puerta con tanta fuerza que terminas por romperla y te metes conmigo en mi escondite que ahora no es tan oscuro por la luz que entra sin la puerta. Frunzo el ceño ante tu cara de asombro total._

— ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE IDIOTA!

— ¡Te compraré otra puerta!

— ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡LA QUIERO AHORA!

— ¡LO HARÉ, LO HARÉ, PERO… PERO!

 _Levanté el brazo dispuesto a golpearlo, más no esperé que Naruto lo sujetara y me jalara hacia él para posar tímidamente sus labios con los míos._

 _¿Es esto real?_

 _¿Por qué mi mundo oscuro y los abrigos de este closet no se ven tan negros de repente?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Odio esta puerta nueva._

 _La luz entra e ilumina todo dentro de este closet. Son como barrotes hechas de madera, lo bueno es que tiene cerrojo por dentro._

 _Aunque en realidad, agradezco que sean así pues puedo mirar todo hacia afuera, a mi habitación._

 _No me siento tan aislado como antes. No digo que esté cómodo, porque ahora cualquiera que entre puede verme, pero eso significa que yo también puedo verte a ti._

— Sasukeee _—_ _Te quejas mientras yo me aparto más de la puerta y evito tus manos que se colan entre las tablas para intentar tocarme—_ Perdóname…¡Te he pedido perdón como mil veces en estos dos días! ¡¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme 'ttebayo?!

 _Te mando una mirada despectiva. ¿Quién perdonaría fácilmente a la persona que te besa y luego sale corriendo dejándote solo? Nadie._

— No volveré a hacerlo si es lo que te preocupa pero déjame… agh, ¡Déjame entrar maldito teme!

— No.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

 _Que te acerques tanto a la puerta y yo pueda ver perfectamente tus ojos viendo entre los "barrotes" haciendo un puchero. Te ignoro por capricho y dejo caer un abrigo enorme para cubrirme con este._

 _Hace demasiado frio._

 _Escucho como te quejas y observo tus dedos asomándose entre las tablas queriendo tocarme._

 _Frunzo el ceño y te golpeó los dedos con mi mano._

— PORFAVOR _—_ _Insistes—_ Solo un poquito, solo quiero hacerte compañía _._

— Si te dejo entrar, ¿Te callarás _?_

— ¡SI, SI 'TTEBAYO!

 _Resopló y me estiro para abrir el pestillo dejándote entrar. Me hago a un lado para hacerte espacio y te sientas a mi lado jalando del abrigo para cubrirte también como si fuera una manta mientras me miras con una sonrisa demasiado luminosa._

 _Me sonrojo otra vez, y mi estómago cosquillea._

— Oye… _—_ _Dices—_ Sé que es raro pero…

— Pero qué.

— ¿Algún día saldrías a algún lado conmigo?

 _Bajo la cabeza y evito tu rostro. Eso es algo que dudo poder hacer aun._

— ¿Por qué saldría con un dobe como tú? Los abrigos son menos escandalosos. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

 _Resoplas, y eso me parece divertido._

— Bueno si no quieres salir, ¡Fingiremos que saldremos hasta que estés listo! _— ¿Qué significa eso? —_ ¿Caberá una mesa aquí, ttebayo?

— ¿Una mesa? _—_ _Me volteo a verte sin entender, y tú me evitas la mirada nervioso —_ ¿Para qué?

— P-para comer juntos…

— ¿Por qué tartamudeas?

— ¡No lo hago!

— Hum…

— Pero… ¡Pero piénsalo, podemos comer, yo toco la guitarra y…! _–No continúas._

 _La idea me gusta, aunque no sé qué es realmente lo que me gusta._

 _En realidad si lo sé._

— Entonces, ¿Quieres quedarte tiempo conmigo en el closet? _—_ _Pregunto acercándome un poco más a ti notando lo tenso que te pones con mi cercanía y como evitas mi contacto visual—_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Si tengo una deformidad que te molesta? _—_ _Cuestiono un tanto harto de tu actitud._

— _¡No! ¡No tienes nada de eso! —_ _Respondes con un grito mientras te volteas a mi como si te hubiese abofeteado—_ Es que… es que… ¡Eres perfecto ttebayo!¡ESO ME MOLESTA!

 _Oh… mi boca se abre, y tú tragas saliva solo con eso. ¿Esa fue una especie de declaración o algo? Me sonrojo y frunzo las cejas._

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¿Q-QUÉ…?

— Naruto, ¿Te gusto o algo así?

 _Nuevamente te volteas evitándome y eso no me agrada. Con la mano temblorosa te sujeto del mentón obligándote a verme._

 _Tus ojos parecen tan coloridos ahora. ¿O será a causa de que no estoy acostumbrado a ver tanto color?_

 _La vida en el closet es tan oscura y silenciosa, y tú eres tan diferente. Espantas males y te entrometes en mi vida como el día el cual nunca aprovecho._

 _Me acerco lentamente a ti, y junto nuestros labios queriendo saber si lo que sentí la otra vez fue solo coincidencia. Pero no._

 _Mi mundo de verdad se calma con solo esa caricia, tu cercanía. Tú._

 _Me alejó lentamente y tú me quedas viendo como tonto._

— Si digo que si… _—_ _Dices. Yo alzo una ceja sin entender—_ ¿Volverás a besarme?

— No.

— ¡Agh, teme, no juegues conmigo! _—_ _Haces un puchero y acercas tu rostro a mí—_ Estoy metido en un closet por ti, anda.

— Tú quisiste entrar solo. Te aguantas _—_ _Tiro para dejar caer otro abrigo que fue a dar justo en tu cabeza._

— ¡MALDITO! ¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE ME DIGAS SI YO TAMBIEN TE GUSTO! _—_ _Gritas fuera de sí y luego te sonrojas al darte cuenta de lo que dices._

— Entonces no lo diré nunca _—_ _Respondo seriamente._

 _Quizás solo es por seguirle el juego pero, no quiero que Naruto se vaya._

 _La compañía de otro se siente tan bien, ¿O solo me siento así con Naruto?_

— Eres cruel, ttebayo. Me tendrás que hacer un espacio siempre porque me quedaré al lado tuyo todos los malditos días, ¡Y luego tú me acompañarás a mi casa y te quedarás ahí conmigo siempre!

 _Resoplo y reviro los ojos mientras él toma lo que quiere y desprevenido me besas._

 _Lo dejo, ¿Para qué alejarme si es lo que quiero?_

 _Quizás ahora, que todo salió por fin de mí, pueda volver a salir por completo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tic toc._

— Muy bien, de apoco _—_ _Dice él mientras yo tiemblo por completo._

— No quiero… ya no…

— Shh, estoy aquí. Sasuke.

 _Fue el paso más largo de mi vida. Pero ya estaba afuera de la puerta de mi departamento._

 _La puerta se cierra tras de mi haciendo que apriete la mano que se aferra a la mía consolándome y dame fuerzas._

— Quiero volver… Naruto _—_ _Digo aterrado, y de inmediato siento como tu brazo me rodea por la cintura dejándome en claro que si flaqueaba, me sostendrías._

— Vamos bien Sasuke, un poco más. En mi cuarto también hay un closet en caso de cualquier cosa, te lo juro. Tiene más espacio. _— ¿No se supone que estamos haciendo esto para que yo no vuelva a encerrarme en un closet? Idiota, siempre has sido tan idiota. Pero te entiendo, debes estar incluso más ansioso que yo en este momento._

 _Fueron tres minutos, en los que sentí que la vida se me iba y todo me temblaba pero al final…_

 _Cuando la puerta del departamento de Naruto se abrió, y Kushina salió de ella para abrazarme._

 _Tuve ganas de volver a encerrarme al closet._

 _Pero a destruir todo aquello que ya no me sirve._

 _Los abrigos._

 _El reloj de pared._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Este fue el final! Muchas gracias por leer si ya llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias también si te diste el tiempo a dejar un mensajillo (en Amor Yaoi siempre los respondo porque se ve bonito el comentario y la respuesta del autor abajo y aquí como que es feo y blah :'v pero no por eso no los leo!)_

 _Pronto espero volver con un fic, muchos saludos y gracias a Lobito otra vez *sobs buas cries*_


End file.
